1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor control apparatus for controlling the rotation of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor control apparatus including electric power converter for controlling the rotation of a motor is known. Such a prior art motor control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 7-246351 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,301 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,681). The electric power converter acts as a voltage up converter which converts the ac power from a transformer to a dc power in a smoothing capacitor in a power running condition and acts as a voltage down converter which converts the dc power to return the power to the ac side in a regenerative operation.